Drabbles or Clips
by HHH000gggg1111
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about various pairings. Read and Review and Vote. more info inside
1. It's Lily

**Okay, so this is how it's going to work; i have a poll on my profile and you are going to read these drabbles and vote for witch one you want made into a story. all suggestions are welcome. the poll is open until september 30th. READ and REVIEW and Vote.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

**It's Lily**

James was different this year, Lily could tell, he had gotten head boy for goodness sakes! He was more mature. At first Lily was pretty much against the idea of she and James sharing a dormitory, but he seemed more mature this year.

As much as Lily hated to admit it, he wasn't half bad. He seemed to be over her, a fact that Lily should have been happy with. But she wasn't. She felt a stab of jealousy when James asked another girl to hogsmeade, although she would never say it. She thought she caught Remus giving her a knowing smile, which she chose to ignore.

It was Christmas; Lily was in the head's common room and felt very alone. She was staying at Hogwarts this year. Her sister had broken all ties with her, and it hurt to think about it. She looked up to see the portrait hole opened James stepped inside. He was dressed in his quidditch robes, he showed all signs of being in the cold for to long. He smiled at her. Her heart fluttered, she smiled back. It was a small thing, but it was snowball that started the avalanche.

Later that week Lily was heading up to dinner, it was Christmas Eve. She should probably do something about her feelings for James. She walked along a corridor, lost in thought, when she collided with someone.

"Evans, are you alright?" James said offering her his hand. She took it and stood up. _No time like the present time_ she thought, looking into his eyes she said,

"It's Lily." and before he could respond she closed the gap between them. James froze for a second before reacting and kissing back. He pulled back after a minute or so for need of oxygen.

"Lily, then." he said, she laughed.


	2. All They Need

**READ and REVIEW and VOTE**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

**All They Need.**  
Rose Weasley walked down the seventh floor corridor to the portrait of the trolls in tutus. _I need a place private, I need a place private,_ she thought, closing her eyes. A door appeared; Rose pushed the door open and walked inside. The room took the form of a living room. The walls were light blue, there were overstuffed armchairs, like in the Gryffindor common room, but they were forest green with silver trimmings. Sitting on the couch in the middle of the room was her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. He got up and went over to her. he kissed her. it was a short chaste kiss but filled with feeling.

"Hey you." Scorpius said, picking her up and carrying her over to the couch.

"I can walk you know." Rose said, glaring playfully up at him.

"I don't doubt it." he said putting her down and sitting next to her.

"How was your day?" Rose asked, laying her head in his lap.

"Good, besides the bit about having to pretend to hate you." he said playing with her hair. "How was yours?"

"Pretty good." she said, her eyes closed. They stayed like that for a long time, talking, laughing and kissing. Discussing little thing, like James and Fred's latest prank or Albus' new girlfriend Jia Corner.

Rose sighed. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I." Scorpius said.

"My father would be furious."

"Mine too."  
"My father would kill me."

"Your father would kill _me_." Rose laughed softly. Scorpius kissed her, this time it was long and lingering. Conveying everything that words could not. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring. They didn't know what might change over the Christmas holidays. But they had today, and at the moment that was all they needed.


	3. over, done, FINISHED!

**Okay, here's another one!**

**Please go on my profile and Vote, I haven't gotten any votes yet and only one of you reviewed, of course I would like to say THANK YOU to dlongbottom, but the rest of you...Review! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

Over, done, Finished!

Marlene McKinnon marched into the Gryffindor common room. She was mad, no, mad wasn't a strong enough word, she was livid. She entered the room and her eyes sought out the marauders. She found them, sitting on the couch by the fire with Lily talking about something ridiculous, as always.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Marlene screamed. Everyone looked up.

"Marlene _" Sirius started, but she cut him off

"Don't 'Marlene' me!" she shouted, "I know what you've been up to, I've seen you. Kissing the blonde Hufflepuff bimbo when you think I can't see."

"Marlene, I can explain_"

"Oh, can you? You think I don't know my boyfriend when I see him, you think I'm wrong? I've seen you, black." Sirius stared at her.

"Don't look so surprise; what do you expect me to do? Cry! No it's over! You see what you've done? We're through, black! Over, done, FINISHED!" she shouted the last word so loud Sirius cringed.

"I've thrown away all my nights and wasted all my days, over you!" Marlene glared at Sirius as he tried to find something to say.

"I-I- I can explain, Marlene, I-I" Marlene let out a cruel laugh.

"You should have been in Slytherin, you lying, cheating, unfaithful _coward_." she turned on her heel and marched out of the common room, leaving the marauders and Lily dumbfounded behind her.

* * *

**REVIEW and GO TO MY PROFILE and VOTE**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. The Fate of Petunia Evans

**You guys aren't ****VOTING!**** please, please, please ****VOTE ****(see my profile for poll)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

**The Fate of Petunia Evans**

1976

Petunia Evans was flipping through a catalog looking at wedding dresses. She was getting married to her boyfriend Vernon Dursley. As she was drawing up the guest list she didn't even think twice about her inviting her sister, _Freak._ She never thought about her sister anymore. When she was decorating the church she caught sight of her mother's sad expression and thought nothing of it. She simply pretended she didn't have a sister.

1981

Petunia Dursley was in a state of indifference. Her sister went and got herself blown up day before yesterday and her good for nothing nephew turned up on her doorstep. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's letter she would have thrown him out. _Cracked old fool_, telling her she owed it to her sister. She owed nothing too her sister, she didn't have a sister.

1987

Petunia Dursley got a letter from the principle of the school saying her nephew jumped up on the roof, _rubbish._ Vernon had sent the boy to his cupboard with instructions not to come out until sent for. A little voice in the back of petunia's head told her it wasn't the boy's fault, but she ignored it. _He is not a freak; we'll stamp it out of him. _

1994

Petunia Dursley was shocked, the boy had a godfather. _Of course he did _a little voice in her head told her, once again she ignored it. The situation was getting out of her hands. All she could do was wait.

1997

_Oh those horrible freaks!_ Tearing her from her home, making them move out. The voice in the back of her head told her it was for her own good, as always she ignored it. She wouldn't let her sister's world ruin hers. She wouldn't

1998

Petunia Dursley was reduced to tears for the first time in years. There had been an attack on the safe house. Vernon had died, just like her mother, just like her father, just like her freak of a sister. He was gone. _Horrible freaks._

2002

Petunia Dursley was crying again. it was the nineteenth anniversary of her sister's death. Everything caught up with her. She felt regret, unbearable regret. Her last words to her sister were _good-bye, freak_. She could see her sister's face; she could see the look of hurt in Lily's eyes she had ignored for so long. _I'm so sorry, Lily _

2004

Petunia Dursley died today of a stroke. Only Dudley showed up to mourn over her. Petunia was finally at rest. Some say she died of a broken heart.

* * *

**Again, go to my profile and VOTE.**

**thanks for reading, review are welcome.**


	5. Pop the Question

**Pop the Question**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling and The Rolling Stones**

* * *

_She would never say_

_Where she came from_

_Yesterday don't matter_

_If it's gone._

Harry and Ginny were on the roof of the burrow, the radio that Mr. Weasley had fixed up played muggle hits from the '60s. It was Ginny's 19th birthday. The best birthday she'd ever had. molly measly had fixed up a chocolate cake and all the Wesley's were there, even Charlie. And although Fred was there, everyone knew that he was with them in his own way.

_While the sun is bright_

_Or in the darkest night_

_No one knows_

_She comes and goes_

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. This was perfect.

_Good bye, ruby Tuesday_

_Who could hang a name on you?_

_When you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you_

"I love you, gin, it doesn't have to be your birthday for me to say it, but I really do love you," Harry said, Ginny looked at him. "And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you," Ginny gasped as he pulled something from his pocket.

_Don't question why she needs_

_To be so free_

_She'll tell you it's the only_

_Way to be._

"Marry me, Ginny. marry me cause I love you, cause I love you your fiery spirit, cause I love your beautiful red hair, and your brown eyes that reflect everything your heart says, marry me, please." Ginny was smiling and crying at the same time.

_She just can't be chained_

_To a life where nothing's gamed_

_Nothing's lost_

_For such a cost_

"Yes" Ginny whispered, "yes, yes, YES!" Harry slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you Harry. I've dreamed about this moment since I was six years old, and I love you." Harry picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her.

_Good bye, ruby Tuesday_

_Who could hang a name on you?_

_When you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you_

this kiss topped all the kisses in the past, the blissful goodbye one on Harry's seventeenth birthday, filled with regret and longing, their very first in the Gryffindor common room in front of the whole house, quick and filled with courage and feeling built up over the years, the one on the burnt up quidditch field just a few days after the war, conveying relief and happiness that they both made it out alive, this one left them all behind. The same feeling of bliss that Harry had had on his seventeenth birthday filled them, but this time it was real, it wasn't an escaped from reality due to end when the broke apart, it was a taste of all the love and long year of happiness to come.

_There's no time to lose_

_I always say_

_Catch your dreams before_

_They slip away_

They broke apart for lack of oxygen. Ginny was silent for a moment, joy shining in her eyes, then started to laugh. Just hearing Ginny laugh made Harry's heart swell ten times more.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that my brothers are in for a surprise." she said her laughter dying down as she looked at him, still grinning. "When I was seven they said I would never marry Harry Potter, so I bet them a hundred galleons each." Ginny started laughing again and this time Harry was laughing with her.

_Dying all the time_

_Lose you dreams and you _

_Will lose your mind_

_In life unkind_

Ginny climbed back through the window and down the stairs to the back lawn, Harry right behind her. Molly looked up and, noticing their broad smiles went over to them.

"What is it dears?" Ginny held out her left hand and tears of joy formed in molly's eyes. Giving Harry and Ginny one of her bone-crushing hugs she said,

"Congratulations, dears. Would you like to tell the boys or shall I?" Harry and Ginny exchanged a grin and molly led them to the others.

_Good bye, ruby Tuesday_

_Who could hang a name on you?_

_When you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you_

"What happened Ginny? You look like the cat that stole the canary." George said. Ginny's grin grew even bigger.

"You owe me a hundred galleons, George." George choked on his butter beer.

"Wh-what?"

"You owe my a hundred galleons, George, and Bill and Ron and Charlie _and _Percy." Ginny smirked.

_Good bye, ruby Tuesday_

_Who could hang a name on you?_

_When you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you_

"You said that you would each give me a hundred galleons the day I married Harry potter, remember?" Hermione, fleur and Angelina burst out laughing. George snached Ginny's left hand and looked considerably paler.

"Ginny, surely this is a joke; we didn't really mean it did we?" Percy said, also very distressed.

"nope." gunny said, and promptly burst into laughter and tears of joy and ran over to Hermione.

"I'm getting married!"

Yep, this was_ definitely_ the best birthday Ginny had ever had.


	6. Forgetful

**Alright, here's another one. Fred/Luna this time. Written for the One Hour Pairing Challenge, doesn't meet requirements but i'll post it anyway. **

**I would like to remind everyone who reads my story 'What Might Have Been' to review because i won't update it until i get 5 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

**Forgetful**

"...Alright everyone, really great work. We won't be meeting until after the holidays, so, merry Christmas. Really great work." Harry said, wrapping up the DA meeting. he struggled through the crowd of people wishing him merry Christmas. Fred and George went up to him, holding two big boxes of Wesley's wizard wheezes.

"Hey, Harry, we were thinking and you know we could always slip some puking pasties in Umbrige's tea. Or fever fudge, it gives you these massive boils-"

"Yeah, guys that's great. Do you think you could excuse me for a second?" Harry said, not really listening. Fred and George exchanged a look and stepped aside, walking out of the Room of Requirement.

"Looks like little Harrykins has got himself a girlfriend." George said in a teasing voice. They laughed and turned down the corridor.

"Oh, no. I left the box of prototype decoy detonators in the room of requirement." Fred said suddenly.

"You know, you can so forgetful sometimes." George said.

"Yes, but I still think I'm the better looking one." Fred said, cockily. "You go on to the common room I'll meet you there." George gave him a weird look, but continued anyway. Fred turned around and walked off in the direction of the room of requirement. When he was sure George was out of sight, he turned and set off in the direction of the astronomy tower

"You're late." a dreamy voice said, coming from the figure looking out the window.

"Yes, well, I can be very forgetful sometimes." Fred said. Luna turned around.

"Yes, yes, nargles get to us all sometimes." Luna said her voice dreamy as usual. This was what Fred liked about Luna; she could talk complete nonsense and be brilliant and comforting at the same time.

"Merry Christmas." Fred said, for lack of something else to say.

"Yes, it a merry Christmas." Luna said, turning back to the window. Fred smiled at her. He wasn't quite sure why he fell for Luna Lovegood, but something about her was just...Luna.

"Can I come over to your house during the holidays?" Fred asked. Luna smiled, although Fred didn't see.

"Maybe." she replied, her voice a mixture of dreaminess and mischief. "There's something missing."

"What's that?" Fred said, grinning. Luna went over to him.

"You can be forgetful sometimes." Fred leaning closer, their lips just inches apart.

"It's the nargles."

* * *

Fred walked back to Gryffindor tower with a big grin on his face. He approached the portrait hole and arranged his face in a look of mischief before saying the password. He went up to the 7th year boys' dorm. He put his pajamas on and brushed his teeth. He turned around and saw George spread out on the bed, his hands behind his head, smirking at him.

"How is Luna?" Fred groaned.


	7. Didn't Expect That

**Didn't Expect That**

Lily couldn't see anything. She felt herself being dragged down the cold damp corridor. She was blindfolded and her hand and feet were bound at the wrists and ankles. She had no wand and no one would save her this time. James was on an auror trip and no one else was expecting to here from them for another week or so, since 'Lily' left a note that she was going out for the week.

She shivered as cold air seeped up her night gown. She was tossed down onto the floor by whoever was dragging her.

"The mudblood as requested, my lord." said a low raspy voice.

"Ah yes, thank you, Rudolphus." the cruel, high voice of Lord Voldemort echoed in Lily's ears.

"You may take off her blindfold, Rudolphus." hands mover to Lily's face, Lily felt like vomiting. The hand drew away, taking the blindfold with them. Lily looked around. She was lying in a chamber, deatheaters in a circle around her. Lord Voldemort was standing directly in front of her.

"What does the order know?" Voldemort hissed at her. Lily remained silent.

"Answer me!" he shrieked. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Lily's skin was cut open in several places along her chest and neck. Lily winced.

"I don't know." she said.

"Lies!" Voldemort hissed. He flicked his wand again. Lily felt a something hit the back of her head hard.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort drawled, turning to the woman beside him. "You may do as you please. But first make her kneel in front of Me." a few deatheaters kicked Lily but she fought back until they shoved her on her face and pulled her up by the hair. Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

"Crucio!" Lily's screams echoed across the chamber.

* * *

Regulus watched as they tortured Lily. He watched as she writhed in pain until he could watch no more and turned away. This was not right, and Regulus knew it. He had to get out of here. He had to get the Evans girlout of here.

* * *

**Black.** That was what Lily saw. She vaguely registered the voice of Lord Voldemort and the shrill laughter of Bellatrix. She felt nothing but pain coursing through her. Then there was nothing at all. Lily didn't register the cold floor moving beneath her. She felt numb. She could think of nothing but the cruel look on Voldemort face and deatheaters standing around her. She was tossed into a cell and the door was locked. Lily let the blackness take her.

* * *

Regulus walked through the hall. He wasn't supposed to be here. If he was caught...he didn't even want to think about what might happen to himself and Evans. He pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora" he whispered. He entered the room and lifted Lily up in his arms. Lily didn't stir. He walked out of Malfoy Manor, carrying Lily, and disapparated. He landed just outside Godric's hollow. He went over to the nearest park bench and set her down. He tucked her wand in her front pocket and cast a camouflage charm. He kissed her forehead and walked about fifty yards before disapparating.

* * *

Lily felt someone kiss her forehead and heard footsteps walking away. She cracked an eye open and saw the form of Regulus black walking away into the darkness.

"I didn't expect that." she whispered to herself, before falling back into darkness again.


End file.
